csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Cabbie Killer
The Cabbie Killer (real name unknown) is a serial killer who appears in season 4 of CSI: NY. Background Not much is known about the Cabbie Killer, including his history or even his real name. It was revealed that he was institutionalized at the Mannix Asylum and under heavy medication. The only thing that is known about him is that he is very religious and has been living in an abandoned firehouse in Washington Heights, he used to work for Zennith Cabs and he began his killing spree in Rotchester months prior to his appearance in New York. He targeted people who had large advertisements on billboards like lawyers or real estate agents. He uses tarps found in Kings County College to wrap his victims Season 4 Like Water for Murder The Cabbie Killer's killing spree in New York begins with him targeting real estate agents, with the murder of Chrissy Watson who showed Stella a condo a few days prior. This was his sloppiest kill, as he failed to poison her, and as a result she attempts to escape so he had to strangle her but also failed there so he just fed her to the sharks killing her and the shark. He then proceeds to kill another real estate agent named Louise Perry but this time she was just poisoned. He proceeds to P.J. Davis' apartment to kill her but has to change plans when Mac and Stella show up and instead picks up a stranger who was just inside with Davis. Personal Foul The Cabbie Killer strikes again after taking a break, killing a woman with the same MO but this time her body is in a fountain in Brill Park instead of at a beach. He also unintentionally left his dispatch button behind at this crime scene which allowed the CSIs to track down his former place of employment where they find his DNA which identify him by his patient records at a mental hospital. The DNA also links him it to a murder he committed in Rotchester. He accidentally ran into another taxi driver named James Comitis and the resulting report would have exposed him, so he sent Reed, who was writing an article on The Cabbie Killer, a mysterious text naming a meeting point and promising more information on the Cabbie Killer. Reed later gets in a taxi, disappointed the person he was supposed to meet with the tip never showed up. He tries to talk to the cabbie, unaware that the driver is the Cabbie Killer, while he drives off with Reed. Taxi He then tells Reed about the markings on the victims necks and gives him Comitis' name as a scapegoat for the killings so people wouldn't trust him. But after Reed publishes the article, things go better then expected as three fellow cabbies end up killing him. After this, he became inspired at how much people were paying attention to Reed's blog and decided to use Reed to get his message out to the world. He kidnaps Reed, binds and gags him, and dumps him in his trunk, while he forced him to listen helplessly as the killer picks up a new victim. After he murders her, he dumps the body in with Reed. The Cabbie Killer forces Reed to blog about his exploits while he carves up his latest victim's neck. But Reed leaves clues in his blogs that allows Mac to figure out he's being held at an abandoned brewery. Eventually, he slits Reed's throat, but Reed is saved by the timely arrival of the CSIs. Stella manages to slow the bleeding, but The Cabbie Killer escapes. Hawkes matches prints on the killer's cab to those found on Comitis' car, leading the CSIs to realize that Comitis and the killer were in a car accident with their cabs. The CSIs storm the building he's living at and apprehend the killer, a religious fanatic suffering from delusions that made him believe the faces he saw on billboards were sinners he needed to deliver to the underworld. Modus Operandi He poses as a normal cabbie. When his victims get in his cabs, he closes and locks all possible ways of escape. Then, he hits a button on his radio that filters carbon monoxide into the back seat, slowly killing his victims while they beg for their lives. He then carves L2729, a reference to Leviticus 27:29, "No person devoted to destruction may be ransomed; he must be put to death", into the neck of the body. He then wraps their bodies in a tarp and dumps them in the ocean where they are eventually washed up on the beach. Known Victims *Paige Lopez *Ben Melvoy *Chrissy Watson *Louise Perry *P.J. Davis *Matt Cooper *Ronna Dixon *Reed Garrett *Mary Ann D'Amico Appearances *Season Four **Like Water for Murder **Admissions **Personal Foul **Taxi Category:New York Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Articles whose full names are not known